Final Fantasy IX
by Dagga Tribal
Summary: "Les vents et la mer étaient agités, cette nuit-là. L'infini océan créait de puissantes vagues qui se mêlaient à l'immense tempête. Bien que la météo ne fut pas clémente ce soir-là, un bateau naviguait. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme tenait fermement une petite fille. Sans doute sa fille. Blotties toutes les deux dans leur petite barque, elles semblaient effrayées."
1. Prologue

_Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à SQUARE ENIX._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les vents et la mer étaient agités, cette nuit-là. L'infini océan créait de puissantes vagues qui se mêlaient à l'immense tempête. Bien que la météo ne fut pas clémente, ce soir-là, un bateau naviguait. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme tenait fermement une petite fille. Sans doute sa fille. Blotties toutes les deux dans leur petite barque, elles semblaient effrayées. Non pas par la tempête, mais par un autre mystérieux danger.

Soudain, une vague plus puissante que les autres parvint à renverser le petit navire des deux jeunes filles. Dans un cri de terreur, la mère tenait fermement son enfant et lui murmurait :

 **\- Tu dois vivre, mon enfant … Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant.**

La barque remonta ensuite à la surface. La tempête était malheureusement toujours là. La jeune femme tourna ensuite sa tête vers la droite. Une autre vague arrivait vers elles. Elle agrippa de toute ses forces son enfant, avant de disparaître mystérieusement dans la mer, emporté par le courant et le vent …

* * *

La Princesse Grenat se réveilla en sursaut. Tout cela n'était simplement qu'un rêve. Toujours un peu étourdie par cette étrange vision, elle se frotta légèrement les yeux, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle devait s'être endormie sur sa chaise. Elle entendit alors un drôle de bruit à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla voir. Elle portait sa longue robe argentée aujourd'hui car, c'était son anniversaire. Elle venait d'avoir seize ans. Ce soir, une troupe de théâtre du royaume voisin viendrait jouer sa pièce préférée : _Je veux être ton oisillon_ , de Lord Hayvon.

La jeune Princesse s'approcha de la fenêtre et en ouvrit les battants. Elle scruta alors le magnifique paysage qui s'offrit à elle. Le Royaume d'Alexandrie apparaissait comme un endroit magnifique aux yeux de Grenat. Son château se trouvait en-haut d'une falaise, d'où s'écoulait une cascade. Au pied de cette fameuse cascade se trouvait une forêt qui intriguait beaucoup la jeune fille car, raconte-t-on, elle serait maudite. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé savoir si cela demeurait vrai, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le château.

Un oiseau vint alors se poser sur son balcon. La jeune fille le caressa à travers ses gants argentés. Elle lui dit ensuite :

 **\- J'aimerais être comme toi. Tes ailes peuvent te mener où bon te semble. Tu es libre, sans personne pour te diriger et te commander. Je t'envie tellement …**

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau fit un petit roucoulement puis s'envola. Grenat l'observait attentivement, jusqu'à qu'elle ne put plus le voir. Soudain, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. La générale venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Avec son épée et son cache-œil, on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle était une femme forte, qui avait mené beaucoup de batailles. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant la Princesse puis lui dit, en se relevant :

 **\- Votre Altesse, Votre mère veux vous voir.**

 **\- Mère veux me voir ? Savez-vous pourquoi, générale Beate ?** Demanda la belle Princesse

 **\- Non, Votre Altesse.**

La générale tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la pièce. Grenat se dirigea vers son miroir pour réajuster un peu sa tenue. Si la Reine veut la voir, il valait mieux avoir une tenue correcte. Elle prit son peigne doré et brossa ses longs cheveux châtain, qu'elle coiffa d'une barrette dorée. Elle posa ensuite sur sa tête une coiffe de Princesse argentée. Elle se leva puis sortit de sa chambre.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas à aller bien loin. La salle du trône se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre. Elle monta les petits escaliers de pierres et se retrouva face à la grande porte de bois gravé du symbole d'Alexandrie : le château avec des ailes. Elle voulut toquer lorsqu'une des deux grandes portes s'ouvrit. Un homme plutôt grand, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux d'un bleu perçant sortit de la salle. La jeune Princesse s'écarta pour le laisser passer quand ce dernier posa ses yeux sur elle. Il lui fit une révérence courte et sans un mot puis partit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Grenat le voyait. Elle se dit alors que cela n'était pas vraiment de grande importance puis elle entra dans la salle où trônait sa mère. Elle s'avança délicatement puis fit une majestueuse révérence. La Reine dit alors :

 **\- Ah ! Ma petite Grenat !**

 **\- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie. L'aérothéâtre venant de Lindblum pour toi va bientôt arriver à Alexandrie. Et …**

La Reine Branet fronça ses gros sourcils blancs et dévisagea sa fille d'un œil mauvais puis reprit :

 **\- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi pensez-vous de telles choses, Mère ?** Questionna la jeune fille

 **\- Ne fais pas attention. Retourne dans ta chambre et attends que l'on vienne te chercher !** Lui ordonna-t-elle

 **\- Bien, Mère …**

La Princesse fit une gracieuse révérence puis se dirigea vers ses appartements.

* * *

Désolée si ce début vous semble court mais je vous promet que les chapitres suivants seront de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure que l'intrigue avancera. J'espère en tout cas que ce prologue vous à plu et que vous lirez la suite ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Plan Des Tantalas

**1**

 **Le Plan Des Tantalas**

A bord de l'aérothéâtre, un jeune homme venait de finir les derniers préparatifs avant le vol. Le chef de la troupe lui avait ordonné de vérifier chaque recoins de l'appareil, pour s'assurer que l'aller-retour se passe bien. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon voulut se détendre un peu pour oublier son stress. Il passa sa tête par dessus bord pour pouvoir sentir le vent sur son visage. Il n'était pas très fort mais juste assez pour faire bouger ses cheveux blond coiffés en queue de cheval. Ses deux dagues à sa ceintures bougeaient un peu, elles aussi. Il en sortit une pour vérifier son état. Lorsque le jeune homme la leva au niveau de sa tête, la dague à la lame tranchante brillait avec les reflets du soleil levant. Il contempla ensuite une dernière fois le paysage de son Royaume avant de partir.

L'aérothéâtre devait être à environ cinq kilomètres du château, dans la campagne. On pouvait d'ailleurs le remarquer grâce à ses immenses tours aux pierres brunes. Le Royaume de Lindblum était entouré de nombreuses collines et d'une grande chaîne de montagne qui le séparait des royaumes voisins : la chaîne des Aerbs. Le Royaume possédait aussi de nombreuses forêts et de marais, dont certains habitaient peut-être des créatures merveilleuses … Au loin, le jeune garçon put apercevoir le site de Pinnacles Rocks. C'était une immense forêt sur une falaise entourée de rochers dont on dit qu'un fantôme y habiterait. Le jeune homme, lui, n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il regarda tristement tout les petits recoins de Lindblum puis murmura :

 **\- Au revoir, mon beau Royaume …**

Il rangea son arme puis tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du navire volant. Il descendit par une échelle en bois puis sauta sur le plancher avant même qu'il n'eut finit de descendre. Le bois craquait au passage de ses pieds. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à la première porte. Il débarqua dans une salle sans lumière. Il fit quelques pas puis demanda :

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Aucune réponse. Il attendit à peu près dix secondes, puis, il sortit une allumette de sa poche. Il pouvait voir grâce à elle en face de lui, mais elle n'éclairait pas assez pour voir entièrement la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Il y avait une table. Une bougie était posée dessus. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et alluma le bougie. Cette dernière éclaira toute la pièce. Il savait maintenant où il se trouvait : l'endroit où l'on rangeait les costumes. Soudain, il entendit une voix venant la pièce voisine:

 **\- Qui va là ?** Demanda celle-ci

 **\- C'est moi ! Djidane !** Affirma le garçon qui avait reconnu la voix d'un de ces amis.

Deux jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce d'où la voix était venu. Ils se firent le salut de leur bande, avant que Frank, un des ses amis s'exclame :

 **\- Oh ! Djidane ! Tu es encore en retard !**

Frank était l'un des meilleurs amis du jeune homme. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment humain. Il portait sur le visage de drôles de cicatrices, comme si il avait été cousus. Il avait aussi un cache-œil qui lui couvrait son œil gauche.

 **\- Désolé !** Fit Djidane pour toute réponse. **Le chef est arrivé ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore.** Lui répondit un autre de ses amis, Cina.

Cina, lui, était petit. Lorsqu'il parlait, on ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il disait, car il zozotait un peu. Et quand il parlait, il avait la facheuse habitude de vous regarder droit dans les yeux avec ses grands yeux jaunes perçants. Mais surtout, il avait toujours sur lui son précieux marteau. Il ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde !

Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre derrière Djidane. Quand celui-ci se retourna, une créature avec une tête de dragon bleu et de petits yeux rouges rubis les foudroyèrent d'un seul regard. Le jeune homme se rua ainsi que ses deux autres amis vers lui. Il sortit rapidement ses deux dagues et se mit en position d'attaque. Frank et Cina en firent de même. Frank saisit son épée aux reflets argentées. Cina, quant à lui, s'arma de son marteau si précieux à ses yeux. En face d'eux, le drôle de dragon bleu gigotait sa tête en tout sens. Bizarrement, la créature aux yeux rubis s'empara d'une épée avec une lame qui paraissait tranchante.

Cina fut le premier à attaquer. Il chargea en direction de l'ennemi et lui asséna un coup de marteau sur le crâne. Ce dernier riposta en l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Frank voulut attaquer à son tour. Il se rua vers les deux jambes de la créature, voulant les lui trancher. Le dragon aux yeux rubis para son coup grâce à son épée puis il l'envoya rejoindre Cina. Il ne restait plus que Djidane. Discrètement, il alla se placer derrière son ennemi et, à l'aide d'une de ses dagues, il lui trancha la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que ce n'était qu'un masque et que le dragon était, en réalité, leur chef, Bach. Ce dernier ricana puis posa sa main sur la tête de Djidane.

 **\- Misérables ! C'est que vous avez fait des progrès !**

Il regarda en direction de Frank et Cina, qui venaient à peine de se relever. Il tapa sur son ventre avant de rigoler de nouveau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce d'où était venu ses deux amis auparavant. Il s'exclama alors :

 **\- Allez ! Tous en réunion !**

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied puis s'y engouffra. Relâchant un souffle d'épuisement, Djidane et ses amis suivirent leur chef.

Dans la pièce suivante, il y avait une petite table ronde. Djidane et Bach s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Cina alla se placer sur un coffre derrière Djidane. Quant à Frank, il était adossé au mur à côté de la table. Un autre membre du groupe, Markus, était déjà installé à la table.

 **\- Vous en avez mit du temps !** Fit-il remarquer à Djidane

 **\- Désolé. Lui répondit ce dernier. On a eut un petit imprévu.**

 **\- Je vois …**

Tous regardèrent ensuite du côté de leur chef. Il leur expliqua :

 **\- Voilà le plan pour aujourd'hui !**

Il désigna de son doigt boudiné une maquette représentant le château d'Alexandrie, l'endroit où la troupe se rendait ce soir-là. Il continua :

 **\- On va à Alexandrie …**

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être une poupée représentant une jeune et belle princesse.

 **\- L'objectif de la bande des Tantalas est d'enlever la Princesse Grenat ! Cina, je te laisse expliquer**.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers leur petit ami aux yeux jaunes. Il se leva sur son coffre et sortit une maquette de l'aérothéâtre.

 **\- Bon, ze vous esplique. Nous allons bientôt arriver à Alessandrie. Une fois qu'on aura atterri, on fera comme si de rien n'était. Puis on leur zouera la fameuse pièce : « Ze veux être ton oisillon ». Markus, on compte sur toi ! Tu as le rôle principal !**

Ne voulant pas être le centre d'attention, Markus, derrière son bandeau rouge qui lui couvrait les yeux, expliqua que Djidane et Frank étaient les vrais héros de cet enlèvement. Frank se gratta la tête puis montra une bestiole qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il expliqua :

 **\- A l'entracte, je lâche ça sur les spectateurs. Je tiens à dire que j'aime pas ces bestioles ! Mais bon … Je ferais avec ...**

L'insecte que l'ami de Djidane tenait dans sa main était un puluche, une sorte de bestiole aux ailes jaunes et au corps noir qui sautait partout. Il continua ensuite :

 **\- Et c'est là que t'interviens, Djidane !**

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui. Pour vérifier qu'il ait bien comprit, il dit :

 **\- J'ai pigé ! Pendant ce temps j'enlève la Princesse Grenat !**

 **\- Exactement ! Notre cible, c'est la plus belle princesse de l'histoire d'Alexandrie, la belle Grenat !** Assura Bach, montrant la poupée lui ressemblant.

* * *

Je trouve ce premier chapitre encore trop court ... Mais bon, ils vont s'allonger de plus en plus, j'espère ... ! Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Petit Garçon

**2**

 **Le Petit Garçon**

Bibi, un petit garçon portant un chapeau pointu de sorcier et possédant de grands yeux jaunes sur un visage noir brumeux, venait d'entrer dans le glorieuse ville d'Alexandrie. Il tenait fermement dans sa petite main gantée un billet pour la pièce de théâtre de ce soir, donné à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la Princesse Grenat. En franchissant les deux grandes portes blindées pour entrer dans la ville, Bibi remarqua à quel point la ville était vraiment merveilleuse. Il s'avança vers la statue d'une jeune guerrière qui se trouvait au centre de la place. Il observa tout autour de lui avec attention.

Un petit groupe d'enfant se couraient après, ballons en main. Il remarqua le vendeur de ballons pas très loin des enfants. Il vit aussi un groupe de musiciens accorder leurs instruments. Ils jouèrent ensuite un morceaux entraînant. Bientôt, quelques villageois vinrent écouter. Puis, les plus courageux d'entres eux invitaient des jeunes filles à danser. Un spectacle fantastique ! A l'entrée, une sorte d'homme-oiseau venait d'arriver, avec un petit groupe de nobles. Il porta à ses lèvres une petite trompette dorée puis s'exclama à l'intention du groupe :

 **\- Honorables visiteurs de Tréno ! Le château se trouve au bout de ces rues ! Nous voici ici à l'entrée de la ville ! Veillez me suivre.**

L'étrange homme se dirigea vers le nord de la ville, en direction du château, suivi du groupe de nobles. Bibi décida de ne pas les suivre. Il sentit alors une drôle de rafale de vent. Puis, le ciel s'assombrit. Il leva la tête et il vit un immense bateau volant ! L'aérothéâtre venait d'arriver à Alexandrie. Le petit garçon aux yeux jaunes se dirigea donc vers le château, lui aussi.

L'avenue suivante était grande et elle traçait une longue ligne droite. De part et d'autre de la rue, des magasins et toutes sortes de boutiques vendaient leurs produits. Armes, armures, objets curatifs, on trouvait vraiment de tout, à Alexandrie ! Bibi remarqua alors une drôle de lueur dans un des buissons. Il s'y approcha et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit quelques Gils ! Il regarda si personne ne regardait puis, furtivement, il s'empara de l'argent. Au moins, il pourrait passer la nuit à l'auberge.

Le petit garçon reprit sa route quand, soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il tomba à terre, laissant tomber son billet. Il se releva puis remit son chapeau en place. La personne qui l'avait fait tomber s'approcha de lui. C'était une innocente petite fille.

 **\- Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès !** S'excusa cette dernière. **Tiens, ton billet !**

Le petite fille lui tendit son billet. Bibi l'attrapa et il remarqua que la petite fille lui souriait. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui. Il l'a remercia puis elle repartit en courant, un ballon rouge à la main. Le petit garçon continua de nouveau sa route lorsqu'une autre personne lui rentra dedans. Il tomba de nouveau à terre, mais il n'avait pas perdu son billet. Cette fois-ci, un petit souriceau se tenait en face de lui, visiblement en colère, il s'exclama :

 **\- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention !**

Il repartit ensuite, ignorant Bibi. Le petit garçon commençait à apprécier la ville, mais l'attitude de ce petit garçon-rat impoli le fit changer d'avis. Bibi continua enfin sa route.

Il arriva sur la place centrale, apparemment aussi animée que l'entrée. Au centre, il y avait le comptoir pour valider les billets pour la pièce du soir. Tout autour, certains vendaient des fleurs, des ballons et même des confiseries ! Un peu plus loin se trouvait les portes du château. Avec le soleil couchant, la grande épée de cristal qui ornait le château luisait d'un éclat bienveillant, protecteur. Bibi se décida enfin de se présenter à la caisse en face de lui. Derrière le comptoir, un homme avec des airs de chiens l'accueillit :

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Euh … C'est quoi la pièce d'aujourd'hui ?**

A cause de sa petite taille, le petit garçon devait regarder à l'air.

 **\- Cette année, on donne « Je veux être ton oisillon ». La pièce est jouée par les Tantalas.**

 **\- C'est quoi la troupe de Tantalas ?** Demanda le petit garçon aux yeux jaunes, intrigué

 **\- C'est une troupe très célèbre à Lindblum. Et ce sont les Love Letters qui s'occupent de la musique.**

 **\- C'est comment « Je veux être ton oisillon » ?**

 **\- C'est une histoire d'amour impossible entre une princesse et un voleur.**

 **\- Oh ! Et tu peux me parler d'Alexandrie ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais petit, depuis que le Reine Branet règne, il fait bon vivre à Alexandrie.**

 **\- Et euh … C'est qui la Reine Branet ?** Questionna une nouvelle fois Bibi, visiblement interessé

 **\- Et bien c'est la Reine. Elle a une très jolie fille, tu sais, la Princesse Grenat.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur la Reine Branet ?** Continua le petit garçon

 **\- Dernièrement, il y a des rumeurs étranges à son sujet.**

 **\- Tu peux me parler de la Princesse Grenat ?**

 **\- Si tu veux. C'est la fille de la Reine Branet. Elle a seize ans aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur la Princesse Grenat ?**

 **\- On dit qu'elle est très belle ! Les gens d'ici l'aiment beaucoup !**

 **\- Elle est vraiment aussi belle ?!**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est la plus belle Princesse de toute l'histoire d'Alexandrie !**

 **\- Euh … Voilà mon billet, au fait …**

Il tendit aux caissier son billet pour la pièce de ce soir. Après une longue examination, le caissier s'exclama :

 **\- Hé ! Il est faux ton billet ! Il y en a plein en ce moment …**

 **\- Oh, nooooooooon … !**

Bibi semblait tellement déçu. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il voulait vraiment voir la pièce, ainsi que la Reine et la Princesse. L'homme derrière la caisse s'excusa et le petit garçon s'éloigna vers une ruelle, traînant des pieds. Dans la ruelle, le petit garçon aux yeux jaunes marchait lentement, traînant des pieds, le regard vers le sol. Il réfléchissait. Comment avait-il eut ce billet, déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Soudain, il entendit un voix derrière lui :

 **\- Hé ! Ton billet, c'était un faux ?**

 **\- Oui …**

Bibi se retourna et vit le garçon-rat qui l'avait renversé, un peu plus tôt. Le mystérieux garçon s'approcha du petit garçon, une échelle sous le bras.

 **\- Ecoute, je peux t'aider à voir la pièce, mais il va valoir que tu devienne mon serviteur !**

Même s'il ne voulait pas être son serviteur, Bibi accepta, car il devait absolument voir la pièce de théâtre.

 **\- Bien ! Allez ! Suis-moi !**

Le garçon s'engouffra au fond de la rue. Il s'arrêta devant une sorte de chapelle et ordonna au petit garçon de vite le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et il courut pour le rejoindre. Le garçon-rat entra dans la chapelle, suivit de Bibi. Il monta alors le long d'une échelle, menant vers le clocher, portant toujours sa propre échelle. Il commanda à Bibi de vite le rejoindre. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'y approcha, une étrange petite créature poilue lui tomba dessus. Tombé de nouveau à terre, le petit garçon se releva et replaça son chapeau. La petite créature s'excusa :

 **\- Je suis beaucoubo désolé !**

 **\- Beaucoubo ?**

 **\- Oui ! Beaucoubo, beaucoubo !**

Le garçon-rat vint le rejoindre, pour comprendre pourquoi il mettait autant de temps.

 **\- Ah ! C'est Coubo le Mog, mon premier serviteur. Il va falloir bien vous entendre, tous les deux !**

 **\- Coubo ! Je sais, pour te remercier nous allons envoyer, mes amis Mogs et moi, des lettres à tes amis grâce à la Mog-Poste !**

 **\- La Mog-Poste ?** S'étonna Bibi

 **\- Oui. C'est un réseau de lettre généralement utilisé par les Mogs. Mais pour tes amis et toi, ce sera une exception ! Oh ! Steelskin ! Mais tu repars ?**

Un autre Mog portant des habits de voyageur venait d'arriver. Il portait dans son dos un sac, remplis de cartes.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit le Mog, **et ce voyage là risque d'être plus long que les autres …**

 **\- Tu vas me mancoubo …**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écrirai !**

 **\- D'accoubo …**

 **\- A bientôt ! Tu salueras Mogta et tous ceux du château de ma part**.

Sur ce, le Mog tourna les talons et partit sans dire un mot. Intrigué, le garçon au chapeau pointu demanda :

 **\- C'est un ami à toi ?**

 **\- Exacoubo ! C'est un ami voyageur !**

 **\- Hé ! Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher !** Hurla le petit souriceau, du haut du clocher.

Le petit garçon au chapeau pointu se hâta de monter l'échelle pour rejoindre son ami.

 **\- Ah ! Tu en a mis du temps ! Vite, où on va rater le début de la pièce !**

Sur ce, le garçon-rat sauta sur un toit. Suivit par Bibi, il passèrent de toit en toit, reliés grâce à des ponts de fortune faits de bois. Avant de poser l'échelle permettant de rejoindre le château, le souriceau se retourna vers le garçon aux yeux jaunes, puis lui demander :

 **\- Au fait ! Je connais même pas ton prénom !**

 **\- Je m'appelle Bibi.**

 **\- Bibi ? C'est un nom bizarre ! Moi, c'est Puck !** S'exclama ce dernier. **Maintenant allons au château !**

Il plaça l'échelle qu'il avait porté tout le long du trajet entre une maison et un des remparts du château. Ils passèrent tout les deux par là puis ils rentrèrent dans le château.

Le soleil se couchait et il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit. Les deux amis se dirigèrent furtivement derrière les sièges des nobles, de façon à pouvoir admirer la pièce qui allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ^^ il est un peu plus long que le précédent, enfin, je crois ... Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Pièce de Théâtre

3

La Pièce De Théâtre

La Princesse Grenat regardait l'aérothéâtre qui venait de se poser du haut de son balcon. Les mains posées sur le muret de briques, elle contemplait les acteurs mettre en scène le décor de la future pièce et les musiciens qui accordaient leurs instruments. Une légère brise faisait voler sa longue natte brune. Ses yeux châtains se posèrent alors sur un drôle de jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval flottaient au vent. Il portait des vêtements bleus et à sa ceinture deux dagues. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, ce fut sa longue queue de singe qui bougeait en tous sens. Étrange. La jeune Princesse n'avait jamais vit quelqu'un comme lui ! L'homme-singe portait un carton avec des armes, sans doute fausses. Du moins Grenat l'espérait. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait de blessés ce soir. Il l'a posa aux pieds d'une personne portant aussi des vêtements bleus. Celui-ci avait un bandeau pourpre sur ses yeux. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune garçon. Tout à coup, le garçon à la queue de singe regarda du côté de la Princesse. La jeune fille recula d'un pas avant de lui adresser un sourire. Il sourit à son tour, puis retourna à sa tâche. Confuse, Grenat retourna dans son château.

* * *

Djidane apportait les armes pour la pièce de théâtre. Une fois sur la scène en construction, il posa le carton aux pieds de son ami Markus. Celui-ci lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le bras, puis lui dit à l'oreille :

 **\- La Princesse Grenat est là-haut !**

Il désigna de son menton un balcon auquel apparaissait une belle et élégante jeune fille brune coiffé d'une natte retenue par une barrette dorée. La jeune fille lui sourit. Il en fit de même. Il s'éloigna un peu et il remarqua que la jeune Princesse venait de disparaître.

 **\- Alors c'est elle qu'on doit enlever ce soir ?** Questionna Djidane à son ami Markus

 **\- Ouai.**

 **\- D'accord … Elle est jolie …**

 **\- Rêve pas Djidane ! C'est une Princesse !**

 **\- Je sais, je sais … Je me demande si elle va résister longtemps à mon charme …**

 **\- Pffff …**

Son ami s'éloigna, levant les yeux au ciel. L'homme-singe regarda de nouveau vers le balcon, espérant revoir la belle Princesse. Il fut déçu de ne pas la revoir avant le début du spectacle.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Grenat, du haut de son balcon, assise sur son siège de velours rouge à côté de sa mère, la Reine Branet, regardait l'aérothéâtre avec attention. Elle aimerait tant revoir ce mystérieux garçon à la queue de singe.

Une musique entraînante se fit alors entendre. Le public semblait beaucoup s'amuser. La Reine aussi. Sa mère s'était levée de son énorme trône et elle dansait, agitant son éventail rouge qu'elle portait toujours. Grenat, elle, avait le regard dans le vague. Elle baisa la tête. Elle ne s'amusait pas du tout. Si quelqu'un les avaient remarqué, sans doute aurait il comprit que c'était l'anniversaire de la Reine. Pourtant c'était celui de la Princesse. La Reine appréciait plus la fête que sa jeune fille.

La jeune fille porta alors le regard autour d'elle. A sa gauche se trouvait la générale Beate, la cheffe des Amazones, un groupe de guerrières qui protégeait le château. A sa droite se trouvait la capitaine Adelbert Steiner, le dirigeant des Brutos, un groupe de soldat protégeant la famille royale. Tout deux semblaient absorbés par la pièce qui allait débuter.

Un homme bien vêtu s'avança sur la scène. Dans son long costume royal, il salua le public avant d'entamer un long monologue :

 **\- Très chers spectateurs ! La pièce que nous allons jouer devant vous nous vient d'un très lointain passé. L'héroïne de cette histoire, la Princesse Cordélia, et son amant Markus sont sur le point d'être séparés. La Princesse décide alors de fuir la château familial, mais elle est ramenée devant son père, le roi Lear. Et à présent, Votre Majesté, Vous, Princesse Grenat, noble assistance et vous qui nous regardez du haut des toits, je vous demande d'applaudir très fort !**

Dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, celui qui venait de présenter la pièce, sans doute le roi Lear avait pensé Grenat, fit une révérence.

* * *

Dans les coulisses, Djidane, accompagné des ses deux amis Cina et Frank, avait entendu les applaudissements. Armé de son épée, Frank pesta à l'encontre du roi Lear :

 **\- Il a tué son père et sa mère ! Et à présent il veut briser son amour !**

Cina se leva, armé de son fidèle marteau et plaida :

 **\- Ah ! Quel malheureux ! Pauvre Markus ! Quel espoir te tiendra en vie, à présent ?!**

Djidane se leva à son tour. Il brandit son épée dorée vers le ciel et prononça :

 **\- Pour notre ami ! Nos lames auront-elles raison de l'exécrable Roi Lear ?!**

 **\- Oui !** Répondirent en cœur Frank et Cina

Ils se ruèrent ensuite vers la scène. Les trois amis rejoignirent Markus, déjà sur scène, faisant face à l'horrible Roi. Frank déclara :

 **\- Nous voici, compagnon !**

 **\- Laissez-le moi !** Hurla ce dernier

 **\- C'est impossible !** Protesta Cina. **Cet homme a assassiné mes frères !**

Sortant à son tour sa lame, le Roi Lear ordonna :

 **\- N'approchez pas, misérables vauriens ! Nul ne résiste à ma vaillante épée ! Ceux qui l'affrontent disparaissent dans les ténèbres !**

Djidane hurla à son tour :

 **\- Roi Lear ! Vois la douleur qui habite le cœur de mon ami, et reçois sa souffrance !**

Comme s'il ne savait pas se défendre, l'horrible roi fit appelle à deux sous-fifres : Senero et Benero. Frank se jeta le premier sur Senero, épée en avant. Celui-ci succomba sous ses faux coups. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Cina. Ce dernier s'élança en direction du Roi Lear et le frappa du haut de son marteau. Mais, ayant remarquer l'étrange personnage qui se jetait sur lui, le Roi put facilement esquiver l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, Djidane s'empara de ses deux dagues et fit semblant de poignarder Benero. Il succomba, tout comme son frère jumeau, sous les faux coups de dagues. Bien décidé à en finir avec le Roi Lear maintenant sans défense, Markus se rua sur lui et lui asséna un coup d'épée. L'horrible Roi tomba lui aussi, vaincu.

Tout les spectateurs applaudirent ce fabuleux combat. Djidane regarda vers la loge de la Reine. La Princesse Grenat y était et elle applaudissait. Les deux gardes qui demeuraient avec elle aussi. Ainsi que l'affreuse et grosse Reine bleue, Branet. La scène continua alors …

Le Roi Lear, blessé, ensanglanté, s'écarta de ses assaillants. Il peinait à rependre du souffle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Markus et cria :

 **\- Jamais tu n'auras mon pardon !**

 **\- Arrête** ! S'écria ensuite l'homme-singe.

Djidane voulu le rejoindre mais Frank lui barra la route. Étonné, il s'écria :

 **\- Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu ?!**

 **\- Djidane ! Reprends-toi ! Si la Princesse Cordélia épouse le Prince Schneider, nos deux royaumes vivrons enfin en paix !** Répondit son soi-disant ami.

Complètement hors de lui, l'homme-singe essaya de le raisonner :

 **\- Cesses tes plaisanteries ! Il n'y aurais pas situation plus malheureuse de par le monde !**

Mais Frank ne voulu rien entendre. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Roi Lear, mais il fut rattrapé par Djidane. Une fois face-à-face, il débutèrent un duel. L'homme-singe commença par un coup d'épée visant la tête, mais son ancien ami l'esquiva en se baissant. Il riposta ensuite par un coup dans les jambes mais, étant agile, Djidane parvint à sauter pour esquiver. Ils s'attaquèrent alors en même temps et leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, arrachant un énorme « Ooooooh » du public. Le combat continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la scène …

* * *

Les deux Tantalas avaient profité du moment d'inattention de la part des spectateurs pour entrer en douce dans la palais. Ils assommèrent les deux Brutos chargés de surveiller l'entrée et volèrent leurs armures. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Frank se tourna vers Djidane pour lui demander :

 **\- T'as fini de te changer ?**

 **\- Non, mais mon casque … pue un peu … !** S'exclama celui-ci en le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pas vraiment étonné par l'attitude de son ami, Frank riposta :

 **\- Et alors ! Le mien aussi ! Et pas qu'un peu, tu peux me croire … Et puis l'armure et trop petite** , continua-t-il. **Il y a un truc qui me gêne dans le dos … Les bottes sont trempées … Les gants sont poisseux … Les poches sont pleines de miettes de biscottes …**

 **\- Ça va, j'ai compris !** S'empressa de dire Djidane, ne supportant plus les paroles de son ami.

Il s'avança vers la porte séparant le château du quartier général des Brutos quand il demanda à Frank :

 **\- T'as pas oublié ce qu'on devait apporter ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!**

Son ami sortit alors une de ces petites bestioles dégoûtantes, les puluches.

 **\- OK. Moi, je vais mettre le somnifère dans la tasse de la Princesse …**

 **\- Et moi, je vais donner son cadeau à sa Majesté, la Reine !**

Frank s'avança alors en direction des deux vrais Brutos endormis.

 **\- Hé, hé, hé ! Ça a l'air d'aller … Ils dorment comme des bébés !**

Ils se dirigèrent alors tout les deux vers la porte du château, prêts à mettre leur plan à exécution ...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour.

Ce message s'adresse à tout ceux qui suivaient cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce que, malgré le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Mais par sur ce compte. Je n'ai désormais plus qu'un seul compte principal : La Colombe Metallique. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à annoncer. À bientôt, je l'espère


End file.
